W&W collected
by interforcecomander
Summary: The witch and wizard dimention is going to be erased so interforce pulls collections punishing the vilans and rewarding the heros with jobs as interforce agents and a home desighned for them but their first mission goes wrong. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT OPINIONS
1. disclaimer

I do not own anything exept interforce, the interforce base and interforce law 


	2. the one gets arested

The one walks into his office to find a man in front of his desk. "Who are you!" he demands "what's more important is who you are one." Says the man. The one sends a burst of wind in his direction. The man dissapears before the wind hits and reapears after it goes by.. "You cannot hurt me!" The words come from everywhere at once. "You are charged with the highest crime under interdimentinal law!' Panic creaps into the ones face."normaly you would not be punished untik after the established events of your reality, but as this reality will be erased in three weeks, we are pulling collections!" The one turned to run but the man was immediately outside the door. "Your charge is governing evil! You have the right to have anyone from your dimention speak at your trial! Should you be found guilty you will be sentenced to eternity of level ten pain!" Then they were gone from the office. 


	3. Wit and Wisty rewarded

_**AN: please leave your opinion in a review**_

_**Random interforce officer: I want to see reviews**_

_**Me: not your scene**_

* * *

Wisteria and Witford allgood were running through the shadow land. A loud moan came from behind them. "There getting closer" said Wisty. "I think I see a portal" replied Whit. Another moan started but was cut off and at the same time a man walked up ro the portal from the other side put his hands back to back and pushed them into the portal with a surge of energy. As he separated them the energy expanded and when he reached the edge the portal looked like any ordinary opening.

He spoke and his voice came from everywhere at once"Wisteria and Witford allgood! Your reality will be erased soon! It cannot be saved so we are going to drain it of everything! most people will be sent to grand city, but you have been selected for a special reward! You have stood your ground against a villan on the interforce most wanted list! This villan goes by the name 'THE ONE WHO IS THE ONE'!" He waved his hand and thousands of lost ones appeared. We got ready to fight or run but then something happened the lost ones turned human then he repeated the process with half lights. they didn't even have a chance to look for Celia before the newly restored people were gone. "They are safe now! Time to go" and with a clap of his hands the shadow land was empty.

_**AN: the officer who decided his say mattered before his scene will now be punnished**_

_**_**Random interforce officer from before: *sigh* I have a small head I, hate people with red hair and I smell like feet**_**_

_**Me: self embarrassment the ultimate non-cruel punishment for small infractions**_


	4. finding Celia

_**AN: Its been a few days because I was working on another James Paterson fanfic.**_

**_Wisty: so you left us in limbo for your crack fic_**

**_Me: ...um...I guess I did...sorry._**

* * *

Suddenly they were in a large, long room. The walls, ceiling and floor were blue, but they seemed to change shade based on were you stand. They looked around when they looked behind them they jumped standing there was the one. It took them a minute to realize that he was frozen in some sort of chamber. Then they noticed the man from before. "Welcome Allgoods, to interforce headquarters. I am the director of interforce. One questions before we begin the tour, do you wish to speak of the one's crimes at his trial?" "Will it make a difference?" asked Wit. "Probably not." The director admitted "There's enough documented in the established events to charge him a few times over." "Then how about you bring us to Celia." Wit was starting to sound agitated. "Grand city it is." He said then he drew a blue circle in the air with his finger. It expanded into a large arched doorway. They all stepped through.

They came out in a long hallway with a door every meter. Each one had something written on it. They saw one that said ' the allgoods' on it. the director lead them to the other end of the hall. He stuck his arm in a blue circle on one side of the hall. A large arch like the one he made back in the blue room appeared on the wall. They followed him through hoping to arrive soon.

They came out in a large opening in a city unlike any they had ever seen. There was a man at a desk. "Hey, James" said the director. He looked up "oh, director. What a surprise. I wasn't sleeping." "Save it, this isn't an inspection. Have the new arrivals been placed yet?" "No, their still in the waiting room." He stuck his arm in a blue circle on the desk And a staircase appeared going down into the ground. They walked down into a large room with walls that were like the ones in the first room.

There were people everywhere. Then they saw her, "Celia!" Wit ran to her with wisty close behind. She was with a group of people they knew from freeland. Celia and Wit seemed like they would be stuck together forever, but they eventually pulled apart. "Let's go. she can come along and you can catch up." The director led them back to the hall of doors and through the one labeled 'the allgoods'.

* * *

_**AN: Yes the name of the guy at the desk was a reference for those of you who caught that.**_

_**Algood kids: (sarcastically) Ha ha very funny the characters meet the author.**_

_**Me: It was a reference not a joke.**_

_**Celia: I may have been a ghost for months but "semed like they would be stuck together forever" was a bit of a stretch, don't you think.**_

_**Wit: Yeah.**_

_**Me: Fine but I won't change it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

[Temporary Notice] it has been a while since I worked on my stories so until I figure out how to proceed with the plots they are all going on hiatus in while I work on a new one based of eureka seven my new favorite anime (if you've seen the astral ocean spinoff you'll find some irony in that because some of the characters are going to be in it)


End file.
